Shin-chan Beibeh
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Pamer hubungan itu ada batasnya-nodayo!


Disclaimer: KnB Cuma punya-nya Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata.

.

.

Shin-chan beibeh

.

.

Pamer hubungan itu ada batasnya- _nodayo_!

.

.

Sejak pertama jadian, mereka sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari seisi anggota klub basket Shutoku. Masalahnya sih sepele aja. Cuma bisik-bisik tetangga yang sering kedengaran di telinga Midorima. Kenapa Cuma Midorima? Soalnya yang satunya masih sibuk sama ketawanya yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung reda.

Sebenernya hubungan ini masih mereka rahasiakan. Bukannya malu, tapi Midorima masih ingin mengadakan pendekatan yang lebih mendalam lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, masak cuma si Bakao aja yang tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, dia juga mau tahu banyak tentang si Bakao (ehm –nya).

Bukannya mau tahu, cuma rasanya enggak adil banget gitu.

Sungguh.

Midorima menoleh ke arah Takao yang sibuk melakukan _lay up_ dan _dribble_ dan ditambah dengan _pivot_ serta _pass_ andalan mereka.

Serta beberapa kali melakukan _fast break_.

Namun salahkanlah para Senpai di klub basket yang entah terlalu kepo ataupun terlalu care pada Kouhai-nya.

Dirinya yang awalnya sibuk melepaskan perban yang melilit jari-jari kirinya tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh Kimura-senpai yang duduk di sampingnya. Lengan sang Senpai melingkari leher Midorima.

Midorima memandang wajah sang Senpai dengan maksud meminta penjelasan. Kimura malah tertawa-tawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Apa lagi ini?

Jangan bilang kalau ini ulah Bakao!

"Takao!"

"Hai?"

Takao yang awalnya melakukan lemparan tiga angka di luar garis three point menoleh ke arah Midorima. Wajahnya masih penuh tanda tanya besar. Kenapa pula si Shin-chan itu memanggilnya? Pandangannya beralih ke arah Kimura-san yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

Ada apa ini?

Midorima melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Takao. Takao pun tanpa rasa was-was mendatangi sang pujaan hati dan detik berikutnya lehernya sudah berada di balik pitingan ala Midorima Shintarou.

"Aku enggak tahu apa-apa! Shin-chan! kenapa sih kau selalu berburuk sangka begitu?"

Takao masih saja merengek. Para anggota lain hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Memang sih, mereka merupakan kombo andalan Shutoku. Tapi kok tiap hari perang melulu?

"Ne, Otsubo."

"Ada apa, Kimura?"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka kok dekat banget ya?"

"Itu kan sudah pasti. Mereka kan akrab. Apa kau mau mereka berpisah dan bermusuhan satu sama lain?" ucap Miyaji sambil menyeka keringatnya. Kimura menggeleng.

"Enggak gitu juga sih."

Tiba-tiba saja Otsubo teringat akan salah satu manga yang pernah dibaca oleh adiknya. Yah, waktu itu sang adik sedang sibuk menerima telepon dan tanpa sengaja manga yang dibacanya terbuka lebar di ruang nonton tv.

Kenapa? Salah ya kalau remaja seumurannya baca-baca begituan?

Kan Cuma mau tahu aja mengenai kesukaan sang adik.

"Kau tahu, semenjak adanya mereka berdua kelasku makin ramai hanya gara-gara mereka berdua. Sumbernya adalah para cewek yang bilang kalau mereka terlalu akrab. Bahkan ada yang bilang mereka itu ya… apa gitu.." ucap Kimura. "Yang jelas katanya para cewek mereka itu jadian. Tapi masak iya sih?"

"Maksudmu yaoi?" sahut Otsubo.

"Ya pokoknya gitu deh."

"Yang bener aja. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah sang juragan dan babunya. Mana mungkin mereka pacaran," ucap Miyaji sambil melakukan perenggangan pada kedua lengannya. Yang lain hanya menaikkan bahu. "HOI! Takao! Midorima! Mau sampai kapan kalian lovey-dovey disana! Cepet lanjutin latihannya!"

Otsubo bersumpah bahwa dia barusan melihat secercah semburat merah menghiasi muka sang _ace_ dari Shutoku. Namun ketika menoleh ke arah Takao yang malah berusaha menahan tawa pikirannya segera memberikan kesimpulan berupa Takao yang sedang kumat usilnya.

Padahal…

Ah sudahlah…

Nanti juga dibahas….

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang…

.

Seperti biasa, yang kalah harus menarik gerobak. Dan dengan ada _jan ken pon_ maka ditemukanlah sang pengayuh abadi (?) berupa seseorang yang bernama Takao Kazunari.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah ringtone yang menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponsel Takao. Sambil terus mengayuh, dia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membuka pesan yang masuk. Midorima pun ternyata juga mendapatkan pesan singkat yang berasal dari pengirim yang sama.

'Takao/Midorima-kun, besok kami akan mengadakan empat bulan jadian kami di Maji burger. Berniat ikutan?'

Yaitu dari Kuroko yang ternyata sudah jadian sama Kagami. Midorima menghela napas berat. Bukannya iri, tapi dia masih harus melatih tembakannya agar lebih cepat dan lebih tepat (?) sebelum direbut sama yang namanya Kagami Taiga waktu tawuran di GOR mendatang.

"Shin-chan! ikutan yuk!"

"Enggak mau- _nodayo_. Kalau mau berangkat aja sendiri!"

"Shin-chan jahat!"

Namun setelah mendengarkan rengekan Takao yang sanggup membuat telinga berdenging sesaat akhirnya Midorima mengiyakan saja. lalu setelah melihat Takao yang tersenyum mencurigakan,Midorima menyesal sebesar-besarnya.

Kenapa pula dia mau menyanggupi ajakan Takao?

Dan disinilah mereka…

Di Majiba bersama Kagami dan Kuroko yang asyik-asyik _flirting_ -an (dimata Takao). Padahal menurut sudut pandang orang normal (contohnya saja Midorima), mereka terlihat bak seorang teman yang menemani temannya (Izuki:Kitakore!) memakan burger yang banyaknya enggak ketulungan.

Takao cemberut.

Yang dicemberuti enggak (pengen) tahu.

"Ohisashiburi desu, Takao-kun soushite Midorima-kun."

"Yo! Hisashiburi juga ne… kuroko!"

"oomph! oomph ! hishashibyurui kauwianan bedua!"

"Kagami-kun, telan dulu baru ngomong," ucap Kuroko dengan nada santai plus menyesap vanilla milkshake-nya yang tinggal setengah. Matanya terlihat mengawasi Takao yang membelalak tajam. Kuroko memandang Takao dengan muka datar.

"Nandesuka?"

"Ooohh… ie ie… cuma kaget doang gara-gara ngeliat makananmu sama makanannya Kagami," ucap Takao sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Nde, jadi kalian jadian nih? Kenapa kok undang-undang kami?" ucap Takao sambil bersandar di tempat duduknya. Kagami berniat untuk menjawab dengan mulut penuh Majiba (lagi) namun Kuroko menampol pipinya dan Kagami sukses menatap kaca jendela Majiba.

"Kami cuma ingin mengundang orang-orang sebagai rasa syukur saja," ucap Kuroko dengan tangan yang masih tetap di pipi Kagami dan Kagami yang masih menghadap kaca jendela Majiba.

"Jadi ada orang selain kami, _nanodayo_?"

"Tentu saja. kami telah memutuskan untuk mempublikasikan status pacaran kami."

"Aahh…. Mesranya kalian berdua… aku jadi iri nih!" ucap Takao. Kuroko hanya tersenyum sedangkan Kagami melanjutkan makannya.

Midorima hanya membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Diliriknya Takao yang masih tetap bersikap seperti biasanya meskipun dia tahu kalau bocah itu pasti ngiri berat setelah melihat kedekatan Kagakuro.

.

.

.

Ya…

Tetep _biasa_.

.

.

"Shin-chan! sekarang giliran Shin-chan yang mengayuh sepeda! Muahahahaha!"

Midorima mengernyit, dirinya sibuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Takao saat ini. Tingkah Takao memang aktif, namun aktifnya agak melenceng dari biasanya.

Bahkan dia yakin kalau Takao sedang ber- _evil smirk_ ria ketika dirinya mengayuh pedal dengan tenaga penuh di tanjakan.

Namun bukan sampai disitu saja.

Takao tampak asyik sendiri dengan bola basket yang dipegangnya daripada sibuk menjahili Midorima. Midorima sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Dia bahkan berhasil mencapai rekor dalam hidupnya (?) mengenai waktu tercepat dalam menyelesaikan menu latihan neraka ala Shutoku.

Takao sendiri malah terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Midorima.

Namun bukan lirikan penuh harapan maupun cengengesan ala Takao.

Justru lebih tepatnya seperti tatapan keji seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sudah menemukan sang target.

Beberapa anggota klub basket Shutoku juga merasakan kejanggalan yang aneh hari ini. Bayangkan saja sang _point guard_ andalan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sadis. Berkali-kali dia membantu Miyaji untuk melemparkan nanas ke anak-anak yang tidak mau latihan dengan serius.

Ah… mungkin saja Takao sedang dalam masa _tobat_.

Namun ketika melihat Takao yang terus-menerus mengincar muka Midorima daripada tangan Midorima membuat Miyaji menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Takao. Sekedar untuk mengecek temperature yang mungkin saja berubah.

"Oi Miyaji, kenapa kau-"

"Kurasa enggak ada perubahan suhu yang berarti. Woy Midorima! Apa kemaren kau nyuruh-nyuruh Takao buat kerja rodi! Lihat nih syaraf-nya pada rusak semuanya!" ucap Miyaji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Takao yang masih belum mengerti.

"Kau ini! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" ucap Kimura. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kimura meraih kepala Takao dan menaikkan poninya. Sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, nyatanya kau malah lebih parah dariku!" ucap Miyaji. Kimura sendiri malah sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Ya siapa tahu dia kejedot pintu kamar sebelum dateng kesini," ucap Kimura dengan inosennya. Sang kapten sendiri malah mendekati Midorima.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan Takao yang sudah eror itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_."

Singkat

Padat

Menyengat (?).

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Takao ketika mendengarkan perkataan midorima. Entah kenapa Takao hati ini merasa sangat sensitive. Bahkan sisi sensitifnya lebih peka daripada Midorima. Takao pun hanya tertawa garing dengan aura panas yang menguar.

Dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Kiyaji karena memaksakan latihan meskipun tubuh sedang tidak fit.

Padahal dia hanya menguarkan aura panas membara untuk membakar Shin-chan tercinta(?). Bukan panas akibat sakit yang menyebabkan dirinya berbaring kaku di Kasur UKS.

Takao memang sakit.

Sakit hati.

Sakit jiwa.

Sakit perasaan.

Emang enggak boleh ya minta _lovey-dovey_ kayak KagaKuro kemaren?

Takao mencoba untuk bersikap sadis.

Namun yang namanya Maso ya tetep aja kalah sama yang aslinya sadis dari sononye.

"Ohhh… gitu ya… yah… enggak apa-apa deh… eh, malem minggu jadi kan? Kita maen-maen ke taman yang dulu itu ya! Tempat kita pertama kali ketemu itu lho! Yang kamu ngambilin sawiku yang waktu itu jatuh di pinggiran taman…."

Sang suster penjaga pun malah memberikan garam diatas hati Takao yang sudah terendam air lautan. Miris mbak bro, miris.

Emang salah ya kalau Takao pengen yang gitu-gitu? Setidaknya minimal kayak mbak suster tadi.

Eh,lebih baik jangan.

Takao tidak mau diajak one-on-one bareng Midorima yang ujung-ujungnya bikin buka luka lama mengenai tim SMP-nya yang kalah dulu. Takao meringkuk di dalam selimut garis-garis hitam putih bak kulitnya zebra ketika langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan UKS.

"Ooo… Midorima-kun desune? Kenapa? Mau nyari Takao-kun ya?" ucap sang suster sambil menutupi ponselnya dengan maksud agar sang pacara yang jauh di seberang sana tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Telinga Takao yang juga sensitive hari ini segera menangkap suara-suara yang mengindikasikan kalau sang pacar datang untuk menjemputnya. Jiwa Takao yang awalnya tertahan akhirnya bebas ke dunia lepas(?).

Ahh… Shin-chan peduli…

"Aku hanya ingin nanya, bolpoint yang bisa menyala ujungnya itu belinya dimana? Soalnya benda itu merupakan _lucky item_ -nya cancer buat besok."

Takao pengen segera memecahkan lemari obat dan mengambil obat batuk sebanyak-banyaknya dari dalam sana lalu diminum dalam sekali teguk(?).

Biarin aja kalau besok muncul _headline news_ berupa 'seorang siswa SMA meninggal akibat overdosis obat batuk'.

Biarin!

.

.

.

Eh, lebih baik jangan.

.

Soalnya Takao Kazunari masih sayang nyawa. Buat apa mengorbankan nyawa demi seorang cowok tsundere _to the max_ kayak Midorima. Meskipun wajahnya terkesan cantik, kelakuannya imut, sering-sering perhatian secara tak langsung padanya-

Stop!

Takao ngambek!

Takao-

"OI Takao! Mau sampai kapan kau guling-guling di ranjang UKS- _nodayo?_ "

"URUSAI!" ucap Takao sambil bergelung di dalam selimut. Midorima menarik sebuah kursi dan diseretnya hingga dekat dengan ranjang Takao. Takao sendiri malah berguling ria menghadap ke arah lain selain Midorima.

Midorima hanya duduk dengan kalem sambil menunggui Takao yang ngambek. Disandarkannya tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Suasana kembali sunyi karena tidak ada satupun yang memulai untuk berbicara.

Bahkan hingga sang suster memberitahukan pada mereka berdua kalau ruang UKS mau ditutup. Mau tak mau mereka harus hengkang dari sana sebelum menerima semprotan dari sang suster yang ternyata memiliki sikap sadis yang tersembunyi (usut punya usut hal itu dikarenakan keseringan kontak dengan anak-anak bandel Shutoku).

Takao dengan muka cemberutnya berjalan lebih dahulu. Sementara Midorima malah mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan memanfaatkan _hawk eye_ -nya yang serba guna, dia mampu mengetahui bahwa Midorima malah mengikutinya.

Bukankah rickshaw-nya berada di parkiran?

Kok Shin-chan malah ngikutin aku sih?

"Ada tiket gratis makan kimchi."

Terus?

Ceritanya mau pamer gitu?!

Takao manyun nan sepet (?).

Saking manyun-nya, dia tidak melihat kalau lampu yang awalnya berwarna hijau untuk pejalan kaki malah berubah menjadi merah. Takao malah dengan pedenya se-PD model yang lenggak-lenggok di jalanan kucing berjalan ke tengah.

"OI! Takao!"

Grep!

Jduak!

Takao yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan beban seberat truk nanasnya Kimura-san menindih tubuhnya hanya bisa _loading_.

Kenapa bisa ada di trotoar ya?

Kenapa kok rasanya pegal-pegal gitu ya?

Kok kepalaku rasanya anget?

Nde, yang lebih utamanya adalah wajah sang pacar yang menatapnya dengan muka penuh ekspresi khawatir. Di matanya yang masih (juga) _loading_ , sang penembak nomor satu kisedai sudah bak malaikat yang siap membawanya ke surga yang penuh dengan bidadari-bidadari yang cantik melebihi Shin-chan-nya.

Sayang,

Otak Takao yang sudah banyak berisikan virus selevel Trojan, root-kit dan keturunan-keturunannya tidak mampu menjalankan banyak perintah sang input.

Dan dengan sangat menyesal, otak Takao harus men-shut down sendiri untuk sementara hingga kegiatan berupa 'Install ulang' mampu men-turn on dirinya kembali.

.

.

.

"OI Takao!"

Takao membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang mendekap telapak tangannya. Suasana putih-putih membuat otaknya yang masih belum booting secara sempurna membuatnya merasa kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi.

"Are… kok ada malaikat yang mirip Shin-chan sih? Ne.. kenapa kepalaku sakit banget?"

Sosok berambut _go green_ itu hanya terkesiap. Lalu dengan segera diusapnya kepala berbalut perban itu dengan perlahan.

"Istirahatlah dulu, _nanodayo_. Tidurlah agar kepalamu tidak terasa sakit."

"Enggak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kalau aku merem, nanti Shin-chan malah ngilang! Aku pengen terus di giniin sama Shin-chan!"

Midorima mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan kedua tangannya yang sudah gatal untuk mengambil majalah terdekat dan menimpuk kepala Takao dengan majalah itu.

"Di giniin gimana- _nodayo_?"

"Maa.. meskipun tenshi-chan mirip Shin-chan, ternyata Tenshi-chan peduli!"

Midorima menghela napas. Namun tangan kanannya masih setia untuk mengelus-elus kepala Takao.

"Shin-chan itu tsundere-nya _to the max_. terus enggak pernah mau ngomong sejujurnya. Terus kalimatnya hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang IQ-nya tumpeh-tumpeh! Dia malah enggak merasa kasian sama aku yang berjuang melulu demi ngartiin Bahasa planet-nya itu! Kan kalo lama-lama capek!"

"Hn."

"Tenshi-chan tahu?"

"Kurasa."

"Hehehe… trus ya, kita lho udah jadian selama setengah tahun! Masak kita berdua kalah ama Kagami sama Kuroko itu! Mereka lho udah deklarasi kalau mereka pacaran!"

Midorima menghela napas. Berusaha sabar dan mengucap jampi-jampi mengenai dirinya yang sedang berakting untuk menjadi seorang bidadari disini (emang ada ya bidadari cowok?)

"Aku kan cuma mau kayak pasangan-pasangan lain gitu lho… ngertiin orang tsundere itu lama-kelamaan bikin capek. Huhuhuhu…"

Midorima bingung harus bagaimana. Takao malah nangis-nangis kejer enggak karuan. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Takao dengan maksud untuk menenangkan si bocah hyper itu.

Sontak Takao malah tambah kejer nangisnya gara-gara bagian yang ditepuk—tepuk oleh Midorima kebetulan bagian yang terasa sakit. Maklum, setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Takao waktu mau ketabrak mobil, Midorima secara tidak sengaja mengarahkan mereka berdua pas di trotoar. Akibatnya kepala bagian belakang Takao bocor.

Midorima menghela napas berat dan memantapkan sang hati tersayang.

"Tidurlah, nanti kusampaikan sama yang asli mengenai pesan-pesanmu itu."

Takao yang awalnya mewek berat tiba-tiba saja memandang Midorima dengan muka unyu-unyu. Belum lagi bekas air mata yang malah bikin matanya bulet-bulet moe-moe plus kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan.

"Yang bener nih Tenshi-chan?"

"A-aa…."

Takao pun tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, yang didapatinya adalah Shin-chan yang asli sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Lalu sosok berambut reboisasi itu segera menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kita ehm deklarasi…" ucap Midorima sambil menatap tajam ke arah Takao yang cengo. Apakah ini efek obat bius yang berdosis tinggi?

"Kau tidak bermimpi. Aku yang asli," ucap Midorima sambil menatap ke arah lain. Melihat Takao yang masih saja cengo, diraihnya telapak tangan kanan sang pasien dan ditempelkannya di pipi Midorima.

Takao tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Suasana gym Shutoku awalnya merasakan sepi. Berkali-kali Otsubo menanyakan soal dimana keberadaan sang partner. Apakah masih belum bisa latihan akibat insiden kepala bocor akibat trotoar itu?

Namun Midorima menunjuk ke arah ruang ganti. Yang lain pun akhirnya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Midorima pun mengambil posisi untuk _shoot_ kedua puluh satunya ketika pintu ruang ganti dibuka dengan kasar dan muncullah Takao dengan muka dan background bunga-bunga.

Namun Midorima hanya mengambil posisi menembak dan kata pertama yang terucap membuat Midorima berhasil melakukan tembakan keduapuluh satu dengan tidak elitnya (kaki kanan ke atas dan kedua tangan ke atas pula).

"Shin-chann….. beybeh!"

Midorima berdoa dengan sangat agar Kami-sama memunculkan sebuah lubang yang besar dan Midorima dengan senang hati terjun ke dalamnya. Namun ketika Takao mendekat, Midorima berjalan disampingnya dan meraih leher sang _partner_ dan sukses menggeret Takao yang lagi dalam masa bunga-bunga.

Dan hukuman pun diberikan di dalam ruang ganti diiringi teriakan mewek dari seorang Takao Kazunari yang terus bertanya apa yang salah mengenai dirinya.

'Pamer kemesraan itu ada batasannya- _nodayo_!'

Ucap Midorima dalam hati tanpa punya niatan untuk menjelaskannya pada Kazunari yang sedang dipiting lehernya.

.

.

.

Owari….

.

.

Muahahahaha… apa-apaan nich?

Yups, my first love fanfic for this couple. Enggak tahu gimana bikinnya dan jadilah ini.

Any review?

See ya…


End file.
